A singing champion Anja Aguilar goes to major concert this 2012
October 4, 2012 A singing champion Anja Aguilar is expected to be fiercer on her first major concert Anja Aguilar: The Concert on October 7 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. I just saw the poster for the newest concert, Anja Aguilar: The Concert and realized that Anja Aguilar is turning 18 this last July 22. Her birthday is actually last July 22 and expected the concert is happening on October 6 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City. During her concert beginnings. Now been 12 years since Anja won the top prize in the Little Big Star on ABS-CBN as singing contest along with Sam Concepcion. Remember that white gown with the long shawl during finals night? That was the beginning of what has been a beautiful ride. Born on July 22, 1992, she’s the eldest of five kids and is now graduating from her masscomm course at AMA. Anja is a discovery of the now defunct Channel 13 singing contest, Little Big Star, in 2006. After she won, didn’t sign her up to a contract as she was managed by Boy Abunda’s Backroom. She then joined Viva’s Pop Girls and is now so glad that they’re launching her as a solo artist in her self-titled debut album. Of course, like most kids around whose parents believe they could become successful singers, Anja has had her share of work. She has been performing since she was a star in the making, delighting crowds with her powerful voice in her little sequined dresses. She also did work as a child actress in a teleserye or two and some bit parts in the movies. But it was with the talent search show Little Big Star that happened in 2006 at the ABS-CBN, that Anja hit the big time singer definitely has the looks of a future superstar. With her extraordinary vocal range and incredible charisma, she can capture the hearts of her audience in an instant. Her numerous trophies and awards from different singing contests prove that she possesses a star factor. After winning the talent show, which also produced another popular artist Sam Concepcion, she became a member of the teen sing and dance group Pop Girls for a time. She also appeared in bit roles in several ABS-CBN shows, with her claim to fame a Maalaala Mo Kaya episode where she was cast opposite Piolo Pascual, and her among the roster of artists in the noontime Sunday variety show, ASAP 2012. Discovered via her breakthrough triumph at Little Big Star, the young singer is now being primed and readied for greater things with the release of her solo self-titled album. She has also showed her acting skills through 8 Maalaala Mo Kaya (MMK) appearances. Anja Aguilar is a certified singing champion with an extraordinary vocal range is the perfect vehicle for the composer’s lovelorn ballads, namely I Love You, When and Nasaan Ang Pangako. Everything else came easy. There were the hit songs. Her winning piece, the newest original single To Reach You, Nasaan ang Pangako Mo, When and I Love You by Vehnee Saturno, a cover of prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado's To Love Again and Coco Lee's Before I Fall in Love, the covers, Richard Marx's Now and Forever, Heaven Knows, love songs One Hello and Fall in Love Again. There were also Di Bale Na Lang, Magic of Love and Ako Para Sa'yo by Christian Martinez, and recently dance hits are Surrender (DDR), One Sided Love (DDR) and This Kiss. Then all the elements that go into the creation of a big star followed. The million-peso paying product endorsements which are now too many to mention; the concert tours that taken her around the country and around the world; the blockbuster movies, Fall In Love Again, To Love Again and upcoming Before I Fall in Love (with Star Cinema); the actor Onemig Bondoc, Martin Escudero and Marvin Agustin; the regular performers in the Sunday long-running musical variety show ASAP 2012 on ABS-CBN, the high-rating TV teen drama anthology series like Dear Heart on IBC-13, which airs on Sunday afternoon as a co-production with Viva Television, the voice of Anja as Bloom for phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club on IBC co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l and Viva-TV; and the newest sold-out concerts, once a year events that her fans always look forward to elevated Anja Aguilar’s stature in the Philippine concert scene. We have performed together in some production numbers. In October is definitely called the Anja Aguilat month. And as treat to all her fans and supporters, Anja will be staging her first-ever birthday concert at the Araneta Coliseum on October 6. Tickets have been since the October 7 concert was announced. Thus, a concert repeat on October 13 was opened to pave way for the request of fans. Anja Aguilar: The Concert also seemed like a get-together of the best icons. Onemig Bondoc, young actor Sam Concepcion, Bryan Termulo and Young JV were the special guests. Anja Aguilar's duet with her Kapamilya actor Marvin Agustin was the highlight of the night. This year, this live event is Anja Aguilar: The Concert. It is expected to have a singing champion Anja celebrating her 18th birthday. Since there is no escaping growing up the local singing champion and young diva is adapting to it by turning glamorous diva. Last 2 month’s Anja appearance concert, Pistahang Cebuana Pasasalamat Concert, had her teamed up with Sarah Geronimo with guest Rachelle Ann Go, Anja Aguilar, Erik Santos, Mark Bautista and Gerald Anderson with the G-Force Dancers and Onemig Bondoc celebrated its 25th anniversary by way of a free concert held exclusively for its 24k cardholders sponsored by Cebuana Lhuillier in cooperation with ABS-CBN Multimedia, Global News Network (GNN), Malayan Insurance, Wells Fargo Express Send and TV5. This time around, she will be now on her line-up of exciting guests. Fans are said to have been praying that either Marvin Agustin, Sam Concepcion and Onemig Bondoc would show up. Maybe even both. Prepare for the singing star with Anja. Watch out for which one will bring in the romance factor. Last September 30, Anja will host a new Viva-TV show, Born to be a Star, on IBC 13, a singing contest originating from America like two other Viva franchisees, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (hosted by dramatic actor Drew Arellano) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Richard Yap). While their hands locked together, Marvin Agustin accompanied Anja Aguilar as she walked to where Boss Vic Del Rosario were seated. With fans raving to get closer to the couple, Marvin and Anja were still inseparable on their way back to the stage. As revealed in the Anja Aguilar concert, the singing champion three wishes for her 18th birthday are family, freedom and love. ''Anja Aguilar: The Concert ''is directed by Mac Alejandre with Louie Ocampo and Vehnee Saturno as musical director. Tickets to the show are now available at SM Ticketnet outlets located at SM Department Store’s Customer Service Area. Ticket prices are P3,930 (Patron A); P3,380 (Patron B); P3,360 (Lower Box); P1,650 (Upper Box A); P800 (Upper Box B); and P438 (General Admission). Get your seats now as the good ones are fast running out.